Whammy House
by Bells-n-Akira
Summary: Okay, im sorry, but i had to post this.... longest story iv ever posted.... Rated for langue and RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

I'd done it now. Now, I'd never see them again.

"The one time I allow myself to be a child..." I muttered.

_"It's not your fault, Raven."_

At least, that's what they had been instructed to tell me. But, I knew that it was somehow my fault that Mommy and Father weren't wearing their seatbelts. My father was a bastard, and an acceptable loss therefore, but my mother was... precious to me, and thus her death was a heavy thing.

When I had finished trying not to fall asleep at the funeral, I was approached by an old man who said his name was Watari, and that I had been accepted into an orphanage somewhere in England. I just shrugged and followed him to his car. At that point, I had ceased caring about stranger danger. If something bad were to occur... well... I'm not a third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do because I'm pretty.

I sat in the back seat of the limo, and started playing with a deck of cards that I had found in a bag of clothing that been waiting for me in the vehicle.

When we finally arrived, I put away the pristine cards, rezipped the duffel bag, and stepped out of the car. I saw a large mansion behind a huge gate, and struggled to continue the illusion that I was unimpressed. I strode toward the gates, and waited.

"Coming, Mr. Watari?" I called over my shoulder, and the lumbering old man waved politely.

"No, Roger will take care of you."

I nodded. Sure enough, another old man came tottering down the path. I stepped through the gate and helped him hut them afterward, and he led me inside to give me the tour.

"Classes are from nine to three Monday through Friday, meal times are posted in your room, most children spend free-time in the recreation rooms or their bedrooms, and there are two children to look out for. Mello and Matt. They are numbers two and three, and they attained these rankings despite their frequent trips to detention. Matt is quieter, and I'm not entirely sure how he and Mello became friends."

"Mr. Roger, please just show me my room. I don't really feel the need for human interaction." We walked to the dining hall, and I left his side to sit in the very back. I stared straight ahead, and started playing with the cards again.

"Hey, you. New kid. Why are you sitting at our table?"

I looked up.

"Am I to presume that you are one of the top three... Probably Mello... I heard Matt is quieter." I muttered to myself, considering.

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Mello asked, and a boy with green hair walked over.

"What's going on, Mells? Who's this?"

I sighed heavily and put my cards back in the box. I nodded to them.

"It was nice meeting you." I stood and walked back to Roger's side and he took me on the rest of the tour, finally showing me my room. There were wrappers and dishes on the floor and surfaces.

"I apologize for the mess. Your roommate recently took to never coming back in here. He moved into a friend's room."

"Why?"

"This room... well, it's not important, but you'll have the room to yourself. I'll leave you alone to get settled in." He left, and I looked around. I sniffed experimentally.

"Ugh. It smells like cigarette smoke and rotten chocolate." I said. I opened the window and the door and started cleaning.

I started by throwing out all the trash. Then I stacked the dishes by the door and crawled under the bed. I yelped, hitting my head on the underside of the bed. I rocketed backward, pressing my back against the wall.

"Ah, aah, AAAH!!" I screamed, and somebody ran in.

"What's wrong, new girl?" Asked the Matt unit and I pointed a shaky hand at my bed.

"Th-th-the EYES!" I pressed against the wall as far as I could, almost crawling up it. The Mello unit walked over and stood in front of the bed, probably preparing to attack whatever was scaring me, and the Matt unit crouched next to me. The Mello unit looked under the bed, and sighed.

"There's nothing under here, new kid."

I shook my head.

"N-no, I saw the eyes. They looked just like his eyes. There's no mistake." I said, pulling a hunting knife out of my boot, flicking the blade out. "I'll end him this time, instead of him escaping into a jail cell like last time." I crawled under the bed, prepared for anything, except what had happened. "Oh gamble...."

"See, nothing under here." The Mello unit said, lying next to me. I swallowed.

"I... I'm sorry. I could have sworn that I saw something." I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, and I backed out to scrub the tears off my face. "Anyway, thank you for rushing in to save me, even though I suspect you don't really like me."

"Why would you think that?" Asked the Matt unit.

"No one likes me. It's just a fact of life." I stood and picked up the pile of dishes to carry it to the kitchen. "Thank you again. I'll see you in class." I turned and walked down the hall. Since I couldn't find the kitchen, I set the dishes by some random door and returned to my room.

Since the two others were gone, I continued cleaning.

After I had thoroughly expunged the nastiness from my abode, I opened my duffel and gaped. Inside were all my clothes and personal effects from my old house. I swallowed some air, and lined the books up along the back wall of my room. I changed into non-mourning clothes and went to bed.

When I woke up the next day, I dropped a floppy black and grey long sleeve over my head and pulled on jeans. I clipped an expensive little chain to my belt loop, and combed my hair into a messy bun. I stabbed a pencil through it, grabbed a thin silver briefcase, and went to my first class.

I sat down in the back and laid my head on the desk. The Mello unit walked in and saw me, and placed a note by my head. The Matt unit was close behind him, and saw the note. He looked at it.

"Hey, new girl, your name is Rayne?" I looked up and scanned the note.

"It is now. The Roger unit wants me to avoid you two. He says you are bad influences. It doesn't make sense, since you are the numbers two and three units. That seems pretty okay to me. Much better than being an arrogant, presumptuous, nonresponsive first unit bastard." I said tiredly.

"You've met Near?" Asked the Mello unit. I snickered and pulled cards out of my pocket and laid them out on the table as I prepared to explain my point.

"No, but it seems logical that the celebrated first unit would be somewhat egotistical. Also, the second unit would be resentful for being second to such an unworthy bastard. People with grudges tend to hang around me, so I've learned a lot about the higherarchy of places like this. Only one thing continues to baffle me, as I've never seen this behavioral pattern in a third place unit before."

"And that would be?"

"The Matt unit holds no grudge towards either the Mello unit or the... what was it?"

"Near." The Matt unit reminded me.

"Yes, the Near unit. Third units and beyond normally hold at least somewhat of a grudge toward their upper units. However, the Matt unit seems to have no drive to out-perform either the first or second units. Why is this?"

"First of all, why do you refer to everyone as a unit?" Asked the Mello unit. I looked over at him, and pushed the cards around, before moving them into a solitaire formation.

"I speak that way because it allows me to remain distanced from others."

"Second, I just don't really care one way or another if I'm third or not." The Matt unit told me.

"I see..." I pulled out a notebook and opened it, flipping through the page until I reached the end of my writing. "Third unit Matt doesn't care that he is third. Probably, he would rather spend his time playing video games and smoking." I closed the book. "I must say, I considered myself quite an expert on the behavioral patterns of human beings, most especially those within a higherarchy that demands excellence. But the Matt unit's abnormality has completely thrown me. I congratulate his uniqueness." I started playing spider solitaire on the desk while the Matt unit watched. Class came and went, and I went back to my room.

Many days went that way, which faded into weeks, into months, until a full year had passed. One day, before class, Mello had a question for me.

"So, Rayne, if you think you have people so figured out; tell me a little about myself."

I looked over and examined the Mello unit.

"Well, judging from your expression, you are very skeptical of my observational powers. You also have a fire in your eyes that shows your drive to hand the Near unit an embarrassing defeat on a platter. I hear a light edge in your tone that tells me you just want to be accepted. Whether by your hero, or just by the world in general, I'm not sure yet. By the chocolate in your hand, I think it's a safe bet that you like chocolate." I sighed heavily, and stacked the cards and replaced them in their box. "You are also friends with someone who is a third unit, which makes you special, but I believe it is because he dared to stand up to you. I think you consider him to be your first and best friend unit."

He stared in shock, and folded his arms across his chest.

"I do not long for acceptance from anyone." He said haughtily. I smiled and patted his hand.

"Yes. You do." I started to lay my head down, but the teacher came in at that point to start class.

"Okay, children, first thing first. We are having a school-wide test to reaffirm the rankings."

The teacher handed out the test, and once he reached the front again, we were instructed to hand him the test when we were done. It became very quiet, and a small white haired boy was the first to finish. I, however, was second to finish, and this surprised the teacher. I sat back done and began coloring on my nails with a Sharpie.

By the time the testing was finished, I had drawn a very detailed cross on the leg of my jeans, and doodled curse mark patterns, much like those of Sasuke from Naruto, all over my left arm. I finally laid my head down to try and clear my head of the fumes, when the bell rang. The teacher called everyone to attention.

"We wanted to give everyone the chance to finish this test, so this is the only class you'll be in today. Since you've all finished, you may socialize quietly." He sat down, and I pulled out the silver case.

"Would the Mello and Matt units care to play a game of Hold-em?"

They looked at me, and I waited for their responses.

"You play poker?"

"Yes. I happen to be quite good at it." I said, and the Matt unit nodded.

"I'll play with you."

We played together for about five rounds, before he made a foolish mistake and tried to bluff me. That was when I made my move and tricked him out of all his chips.

"I win. The chip total is about two hundred fifty dollars. You can pay real cash, or you can give me something of equal value."

"Wow. Only thirteen and already a card shark." The Mello unit commented.

"Better than being a loan shark." I replied. They laughed quietly. "Um, would the Mello and Matt units mind terribly coming by my room after dinner?" I asked shyly.

Mello POV

"Why?" I asked. She looked away and thought.

"I... um... I want you to do something for me, but if I tell you, you may not come, so..." She cleared her throat and blushed slightly, and I fought the urge to hug her or something.

"We'll be there, Ray. Stop acting' all weird." I said dryly.

"Yes." She said.

Class went quickly after that, and then we were released to go to our rooms.

I laid down on the bed, snapping off a piece of chocolate.

"Ray's a real weirdo, huh?" Matt asked. I looked over at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"How could you not think she's weird, 'Mello unit'?" He replied without looking up from his game.

"I think she's kind of cool."

"Only for her Near-bashing." He retorted.

"Your point?" We laughed quietly. All of a sudden, there was a commotion in the courtyard, and we rushed over to look out the window.

"Hey, New-Girl!" She frowned.

"My name is Rayne, eighth unit."

"Don't call me a unit! I am not a robot!"

Rayne stared from her spot on the swing set.

"Perhaps if you told me your name."

"Call me Penny Pendragon."

"Pendragon? As in Arthur Pendragon, the famous King Arthur? The man who became king at fifteen? That Pendragon?"

"...No..."

"Then, I shall just refer to you as the Penny unit. Have a pleasant evening." Penny punched Rayne in the face, and Rayne flew backward off the swing. Penny ran over and picked Rayne up by the collar of her shirt.

"I told you not to call me a unit!"

"I apologize. Force of habit. However, regardless of the circumstances..." She swung her leg around and kicked Penny in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"I don't appreciate," Rayne stood and dusted herself off. "being punched in the face, Ms. Penny."

"U-understood..." Penny said weakly, and Rayne walked out of the courtyard and into the building. I looked up and saw that a lot of other people were also hanging out of their windows. I frowned at them, and they quickly went back inside. I withdrew into my room.

"Ya know, people're going to think you're dating her."

"They will not, Matt."

Later, as I sat down to eat my dinner, another tray joined mine on the table.

"So, Mello." I looked over.

"Chris."

"You and the new girl, huh? I got to say, I was surprised. I thought you swang for the other team."

"First, the term is 'pitching for the other team', second, the past-tense of swing is swung, and lastly, he only thinks of me as a friend. Your presumption was wrong on all counts." Said Rayne as she sat down. "Honestly, you belong in a public school. You must be last unit."

"What does that even mean?" Chris asked, and Rayne rolled her eyes.

"It means that you are stupid." She told him, and he frowned.

"You're mean."

"I prefer to see myself as adjusted to a cruel world. You are dismissed."

"I--"

"Dismissed." Rayne interrupted, and Chris sulked away. Rayne sighed as she ate a steak, and then she put her plate away and left, presumably for her room. I turned to Matt, who was inhaling spaghetti and fighting a boss level monster at the same time.

Rayne POV

I paced nervously.

"What is this unit going to do? This unit was not expecting those units to actually agree to come! How can this unit ask those units to do such a thing?" I stopped pacing for a moment. "However, it is important that I find these things out early, to better understand others. Yes. Calm down, Raven." I told myself, folding my legs and going into a meditation position. "In, and out, in, and out..." I repeated the mantra many times, when the door slammed open. I looked up, startled, and the blood drained from my face.

"Miss me, love?" He asked in that horrible voice.

"N-no... you were in j-jail... I r-remember... I-I saw the news..." I said, trembling in fear.

"Come on, love, you didn't actually believe any jail could hold me, did you? You're smarter than that." He replied boredly.

"I... I had hoped..." I said uncertainly, standing up.

"Please. Don't make me laugh. Your mother had hoped that your dad would eventually become nicer to you."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't mention that pond slug in my presence. He wasn't fit to live on this planet, and he's not fit to be discussed, now that I'm rid of him." I snarled, and he chuckled.

"You hold quite a little grudge against him, don't you, love?" He asked an evil laugh close to tumbling from his throat.

"And you, you rapist bastard."

"Now now, love. You shouldn't get so bothered, unless you want to see my jam jar again."

I gasped.

"Y-you... you disgusting slug!" I spit, backing away. He followed me until I was pressed against the wall. He came even closer, until there was no space between our bodies. His member stabbed my stomach. My gut churned, and I felt the vomit burning in my stomach. He bent his head so that his mouth was beside my ear.

"You will have guests soon, so I'll have to wait. I'll see you soon, love." He licked my collarbone, and leapt out the window. I hit my knees.

"Hey, Rayne, I thought I heard you in here talking to someone." Mello said. As he walked in, my body decided that it was time to expel the nasty, and I tossed my cookies all over the floor. "Rayne?" Mello ran over and crouched next to me. "Are you okay, Ray?" I looked at him, and he seemed so genuinely concerned that I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. He seemed shocked at first, but slowly, hesitantly, he hugged me back. Matt finally came.

"Sorry I'm late. Mells made me put my Game boy away and..." He inspected the scene. "What happened, Ray?"

I swallowed convulsively and prepared to tell the story. Matt crouched next to me, and Mello shifted so that I was leaning on his shoulder, but could still see Matt.

Mello POV

"You see, it was a fairly routine day in my household. My father had already beaten me, so I was packing to leave. He came in to tell me something. _'It doesn't matter, you little whore. You'll just end up dragging your ass _(A/N: WOOHOO! 1st word in this story that I count as a cuss word!)_ back here after you realize that the real world is much crueler than you think.' _He told me. I didn't even look up. _'Fuck you.' _I said, zipping up my bag._ 'Anyway, without you here to protect her, your mother will take the heat for her mistakes. And you know her. She's too frail to survive much.' _He retorted. My head whipped around. _'You don't touch her, you fucking bastard.' _I said. He slapped me._ 'You don't talk to your superiors that way, you slut.' _He'd yelled, and I grinned, sending him flying into the wall with a well-placed kick. _'When I find one, I'll be nice.' _I said as I slung my backpack across my back_. 'Bastard.' "_

"Wow, Ray, I never would have had you figured for a curser." Matt said, and she shrugged.

"Anyway, back to the story. I ran through the house and found my mother. _'Come on, Mom!'_ I said excitedly. _'I knocked him out! We can escape now!'_ She didn't move, and I shook her awake. I told her again, and she smiled weakly, and declined. '_It's okay for us to stay here. He'll change. He will be nicer to us one day.'_ I tried to tell her that he would never change, but she wouldn't listen. I told her that he was a faithless bastard and that while she was working her ass off every day, he was screwing the mail lady. After I told her that, she..." Rayne fell silent, and I rubbed her back. Matt reached out and tilted her head back so that he could see her eyes, and he even took his goggles off. He smiled comfortingly.

"Ray, look at me. The past is past. Mells and I are here for you if you need us. I don't know about Mello, but I, myself, have grown to love you like family." She looked shocked, and her eyes flickered up and over my face. I fought the urge to lean down and kiss her.

"Well, I... Yeah." I said nervously. I'm not going to tell them exactly how I feel, because Rayne more than likely didn't feel the same. Rayne grabbed hold of his hand and mine, and stood up. We followed closely, and she pulled us up onto the bed.

"Anyway, she... she slapped me. When she did that, my world shattered. My mom was... everything to me. _'Ray... I'm so sorry... I didn't--'_ I didn't stick around to find out what she didn't. I took off out the door and down the street. I couldn't see from all the tears in my eyes. I kept bumping into people and pushing past them. Well, one of them followed me and cornered me in an alleyway. He said that I needed to apologize, and then he pulled out a jar of strawberry jam. He knocked me out, and when I came to again, I was naked and chained up. He came in covered in blood, and that's where the jam came in. He poured it all over me and... well, let's say he didn't get as far as he wanted. Someone burst in and he fled, and I got sent back to that place."

"And this guy..." Matt began.

"Yes. He was the one who was here a little while ago." She said, and I hugged her tightly. Matt hugged her from the other side. "He intends to finish what he started. He scares the living hell out of me." She finished, and shivered violently. I rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"You... you can sleep in our room tonight, if you want." I said, and she smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat, and the world lit up. No joke, cliché as it is.

"That'd be great." She stood and walked off the bed. I watched her crawl under the bed.

"What're you doing?" Matt asked.

"Getting my pajamas." Came the muffled reply. I crawled off the bed and went to lean against the wall.

"Well, Mells, I'm going back to our room. I trust you can watch out for that guy?"

I nodded, and he left. There was a commotion under the bed, and Rayne crawled out.

"Wow, it's dusty under there." She said, brushing herself off. I gulped. She had a black tee-shirt with a white skull on it that went just past the top of her cotton pants, which went from her pelvis and fell to the floor. With her hair down and her eyes closed in the dark, she'd be invisible except for the skull. As I expected, she looked completely adorable. She grabbed a bag and walked out of the room, waiting outside for me to lead her to my room.

"What's with the bag?" I asked.

"I need clothes for tomorrow." She said. I nodded.

"Makes sense." I put my arm around her shoulder, leading her around a creaky board. She followed quietly, although I knew that if I tried something, she'd kick my ass from here to my next birthday. Somehow, that thought only made me like her that much more.

I pushed the door open, and Matt was on the couch playing on his Game Boy.

"Hey ya, Ray. Welcome to our humble room." He said. She smiled, and crawled onto Matt's bed.

"You can sleep on the couch, Mattie." She said sleepily. He looked up from his game.

"What? Aw, great. Real nice, Ray."

She giggled in her sleep. I sighed.

"You don't just think of her as family." Matt said. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked, grabbing a bar of chocolate from the top drawer of my dresser.

"Ray. You don't love her like your sister." He said, pausing his game. I unwrapped the chocolate and bit off a piece.

"No, not really. What's your point, Matt?"

"My point is, however you think of her, I still think of her as my baby sister. If you make her cry, I'll tell Roger to cut off your chocolate supply."

"I'll only steal from the kitchen more."

"I'll push you off the roof, or start celebrating Near's birthday, or something." He looked back down to his game.

For a little while, the room was silent except for the soft sound of our breathing, and the beeping from Matt's game.

"Fine. You caught me." I said quietly. "I love her. A lot. Unfortunately, she probably doesn't love me back." He shook his head.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch, you know. One of us is sharing a bed with her." He said, and I frowned.

"I have an alternate plan, but you'll have to keep your body on your side of the mattress."

"M'kay..." He clearly wasn't paying attention...

Rayne POV

When I woke up in the morning, my shirt had risen up to my bra line due to my constant movement at night. I pulled it down and looked over at the other bed. I gasped when I saw then Mattie and Mells were sharing a bed, only to gasp again when I noticed that Mattie's head was on Mells' chest, and Mells had a hand on the back of Mattie's head.

"Oh... no wonder they only see me as a sister..." I said, blushing.

"Mmm..." Mattie mumbled in his sleep. Mells furrowed his forehead, and his eyes slowly came open.

"R-Rayne...?" He looked down and saw Mattie. He jumped about two feet in the air and landed on the bed again. "What the fuck?!" He yelled. Mattie woke up then, and jumped to the couch.

"Oh, Hell no!"

"It's okay, boys." I said, patting their heads, and they looked over at me, faces white and green. "I won't tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me, and any fantasies I may or may not have." I told them. They were confused at first, but Mells understood quickly.

"No, no! It's not like that! I don't like him like that; I just didn't want him to be sleeping next to you, is all!" He said, face as red as a cherry. I tilted my head to the left.

"Why not?" I asked, and suddenly there was a pained expression on his face.

"I... I... uh..." He looked around, as if trying to decide how to tell me.

"Mello, Roger wants to see you." Said some kid from the doorway, and he looked happy for the distraction.

"I'll tell you later." He said, and left.

"Oh, um... okay." I said, disappointed.

-------------------------

"Hey, Mello! How'd it go?" I asked when he sat down with us at lunch. He was so broken up over whatever the meeting was about, he wasn't even munching chocolate, like normal.

"L... L is dead..." The words hit me like a gut-shot from a cannon.

"Oh..." I stopped eating, and put my head in my hands. "L..." My eyes burned, and I could feel the tears trying to escape. I stood up and walked around to Mello's side of the table. I sat next to him, and put an arm around him comfortingly. He, in turn, put one around me, and I felt a tear slip out.

"Oh, Ray, don't cry."

"I barely knew the man. I can't imagine how you must feel." I whispered. He sniffed, and I laced my fingers through his. He looked at me, and I smiled briefly at him.

"Let's go back to your room so we can break down in private." I said softly. He looked at me gratefully, and we stood up to leave.

"Hey, I knew you two were dating!"

I turned and smiled.

"Hello, Chris, was it? Would you be so kind as to take our dishes over there, please? Thank you." I took Mello by the hand again, and walked to his room.

"Thanks for not getting all weird, or something." Mello said, turning red.

"Well, you can cry if you want. I won't tell a soul." I smiled. He smiled down at me, and froze suddenly. "What happened, Mells?"

"Yes, Mells, what happened?" Asked a dangerously silky voice.

I froze.

"No..." I whispered, terror shooting through my body.

"Yes," He hissed in my ear, and I shivered. He touched my shoulder, and I passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to, all I could see was darkness.

"Oh, Goddess, not this again...." I whispered, trying not to let fear color my voice. It worked for the most part. A door opened, and light came in and flooded the area. It was a large empty space, a basement, or possibly a warehouse. In he walked, and pulled a jar out of his coat.

"Hello, love. Am I to understand you prefer German men?" He asked. I looked away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He grabbed my chin.

"Oh, but don't you?"

"I don't." I said, raising one eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head.

"Love, you are being obstinate. I am talking about Mihael Keehl. Your boyfriend." He leaned in closely. "I could be German." I narrowed my eye.

"I bet you could, you Nazi sonofa--"

"Language, love." He said angrily.

"Sorry." I said, not meaning it and letting it show. He slapped me across the face.

"Don't talk to your betters that way, slut." He said, and I twitched.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't talk--"

_"--to your betters that way, slut."_ My father said to a younger me as she tried to escape Hell.

I twitched again, and swung my leg out to kick him in the balls.

"When I find one, I'll be nice. Bastard." I said, and he frowned at me.

"Why do you hate me so much and call me names, love?"

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked, a 'what the bloody fuck' look on my face. "You tried to rape me, and now you're going to try again! You give me nightmares, and even as I'm telling you this, you're staring at my chest and wondering how fast you could open that stupid jar of strawberry jam, which I'm allergic to, by the by!!" I sighed. "Fucktard." He tilted my head toward him by grabbing my chin, and sighed, his warm breath fanning over my face.

"Would you rather I was L?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I would rather you let me go and drop this stupid obsession with me." He traced a finger over my face.

"I can read you like a book, love. You would rather I were Mihael Keehl." I froze, and he chuckled. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"None of your business." I said, blushing. He laughed out.

"You do, don't you? You know, he doesn't love you back."

I sniffed.

"Who says I love him? Could be I just want to screw his brains out. I'm not so hot on 'true love', anyhow. Happy endings only exist in massage parlors." I said glibly.

"Of course you love him. Or else you'd have taken me up on my offer to pretend to be him."

I blushed again, and rage overtook me suddenly.

"Fine, you pond slime. I love him, alright? I love him more than should be healthy. He makes me laugh and cry. He evokes feelings in me other than rage and disgust. Is that what you wanted? To know that you disgust me, and that I love my best friend?" I asked, infuriated. He looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Well, it doesn't matter how you feel about it." He told me. "Because, love, I'm still getting your virginity." He leaned down and kissed me, mashing our mouths together before turning to leave. "I'm going to find him, and make him watch." He left.

"Aw, fuck." I mumbled. I blacked out.

-------------

I woke again to find myself being undressed.

"So. I guess this is it." I said my voice empty.

"Yes. You'll finally be mine. Does that excite you?" He asked smoothly. I thought.

"No, not really." My mouth twisted into a sad smile. "I'm sort of resigned to the fact that you're taking away my only gift to the one I love." He frowned at me.

"If you're trying to shame me into not fucking you, it isn't going to work, love."

"Didn't expect it to. I just figured you might want to know. Can we get this over with?" I asked dully, and he scowled.

"You will enjoy this, love. I promise." He bent down and kissed me again, this time gently, and in my mind's eye, I could almost see Mello's face. Until a cold hand touched my stomach and slid lower. The image of Mello's smiling face shattered, and I nearly started crying.

"You screwed it up, you know." I said.

"Hmm?" He asked, moving off my face and onto my collarbone.

"Mello has warm hands." I told him. "Yours are very cold." He frowned against my skin.

"Could you please stop talking about him?"

"You wanted me to enjoy myself. And... I do love the guy, after all."

He rolled his eyes.

"Enough trying to be gentle." He took his pants off, and ripped mine from my body. He crawled on top of me, and positioned himself at my entrance.

"I suppose that my innocence is yours now?" I asked blithely.

"Not quite yet. There's more fun coming." He thrusted in and I felt a horrid tearing sensation.

"Nng." I grunted, turning my head to the side to hide my discomfort.

"Hmm. You're all dry inside. Aren't you thinking of your lover?" He asked curiously.

"Obviously not. All I can think of is you, you disgusting pond slug." I responded. He scowled, and searched for his jam jar, and found himself staring down the business end of a gun.

"Didn't you hear the lady? She's allergic to strawberry jam." Another gun barrel pressed into the back of his head.

"Get the fuck off my sister." Matt hissed.

"Fine bunch of protectors you've got here, love." He crawled off me and strode five feet away, before he turned back to us. "Mihael Keehl. Mail Jeevas. Keep a good eye on her until I come back." I grabbed the gun from Matt's hand.

"Hey, pond sludge." He turned half-way around, and I shot him between the eyes. "Good night." He fell to the ground, and I turned around and looked at my family.

"Ray, are you okay?" Matt asked, dropping a big black jacket over my shoulders, and I smiled at him.

"Better than okay." I glanced at Mello, and Matt followed my gaze. "I'm in love."

"I see." Matt patted Mello on the back. "Well, Mells, it appears that she likes you back. Why don't you ask her?"

"Ask me what?" I asked. Mello grabbed my hands, blushing, and asked a question that would change my life.

"I'm leaving the Wammy house. Would you come with me?" He asked, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I will! I was hoping you would ask me." I jumped into his arms, and he carried me to the train station and we rode off into the dark subway tunnels of London.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne- Wow... 20 pages.... That's really long... For one of Bella's fics....

Mello- Yeah... But... This was a one shot, so she wanted to take care of the story without making her readers search around for the sequels....

Matt- beep, boop, beep Oh, yeah! Take that, Ganondorf!

Beyond Birthday- What the hell? I got shot!

Bella- I'm so sorry, Mr. BB! I just needed a bad guy, and you seemed so perfect for the part, because of the part about the eyes! TT~TT

Beyond Birthday- (reading story) Yeah, I guess it makes sense. Okay, I won't kill you. ^_^ Today.

Bella- Eh heh heh... ^_^;


	2. Chapter 2

okay my loves...

\

do u want a sequal? if u do than u need to tell me, because im not a mind reader....

SHAMELESS SELF-PLUG

READ WTF AND OWNAGE AND OTHER GOODIES WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND AND I ON OUR PAGE!!!!

LLALALALALALALALALALA HA HA!

Rayne--... i cant believe her...

mello-- she just wants u to be properly represented, babe. *kissing rayne*

rayne-- smooth, arent you? *giggle*

matt-- *i cant say anything but... eff it* dude, thats my sister.

mello-- yea and? im ur best friend

rayne-- it usually happens this way, matty


End file.
